


I Don't Have Dreams, I Just Have Nightmares.

by flowercrownsandangst



Category: One Direction
Genre: 19 year old Louis, 21 year old Harry, Angst, Cheating, Infidelity, M/M, happy ending I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowercrownsandangst/pseuds/flowercrownsandangst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the one where larry breaks up</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Have Dreams, I Just Have Nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> This is shit and unbeta-ed but I really really hope you enjoy ♡
> 
> Title is from a song by the neighbourhood "Staying Up"

When Louis went to the studio to go over the new songs he's been working on he didn't expect to come home to this. 

As soon as Louis walked inside his and Harry's flat he knew something was wrong. It was so quiet which is unusual because as soon as he opens the door Harry greets him with kisses. But not today he supposes, so once Louis leaves his shoes by the door he walks to his bedroom. But right before he goes inside he hears the distinctive sound of moaning. At first Louis doesn't think anything of it because it's okay obviously for Harry to masturbate while Louis's gone. But soon he hears another voice that doesn't sounds so familiar. 

"That's it love mm-so good."

 

The same voice that told Louis he loved him for 5 years straight but it obviously meant nothing now. The same voice that said he would never hurt Louis. 

Louis honestly can't believe what he's hearing and he wants to open the door so bad but he can't he doesn't want to discover what's behind the closed door. He doesn't want to face the betrayal.

Now standing there for 5 minutes now trying to compose himself because he doesn't know wether he wants to scream or cry. 

Louis twists the doorknob the click echoing in his ears when he opens the door all the way he peers inside to see Harry laying on his back with some twink on top of him. They're making out heavily. 

The sound of door causes them to pull apart and that's when Harry notices Louis. 

And out of all the things Harry could've said in this moment he said "Babe it isn't what it looks like." 

Louis laughs honestly he does but it not filled with joy but with disbelief. 

"Really H that's the best line you got. You know what you pathetic lowlife twat go fuck yourself." 

"I honestly don't see what the problem is you obviously weren't satisfying him so I came to help." The brunette boy said getting up from the bed to get dressed.

Louis turns to the boy chuckles and smirks "You're right love." 

"Baby what are you saying?" 

"No don't do that you have no right calling me that you fucking dickhead." Louis yells and honestly he feels as if he's on the verge of tears. 

"Louis baby please let me explain." Harry asks getting up from the bed.

"Shut the fuck up okay there's nothing you say or do that could ever fix this relationship you ruined this, us, me. You ruined me Harry do you not understand how much this fucking hurts me. Knowing that we've been together for 5 years and you just wanna shove it down the drain just because you couldn't keep it in your fucking pants. How could you do this to me ? To us? Did 5 fucking years mean nothing to you?" 

All he gets in response is silence. 

And that's what finally make Louis snap, knowing that he wasn't even worth a response, is what cause him to fall to his knees on the floor sobbing his entire body shaking. 

Louis' never felt like pain this before it's like someone ripped out his heart and stomped all over it repeatedly. 

 

All the years he spent loving and caring for someone who obviously didn't feel the same anymore, hurts so much that it physically pains him and makes him wish that a black hole could swallow him whole so he wouldn't have to face the reality of what's actually happening. The agony, the pain, the heartbreak. 

•••

 

Louis jolts awake with tears streaming down his face. He looks around the room to find that Harry isn't laying by his side. He cries more and thinks that maybe it wasn't just a dream.

But then Harry comes through the door. "Babe I'm back I just went to go get breakfast." 

Louis looks up at him gets off the bed he walks over to Harry and wraps his arms around him holding him tight.

"Louis what's wrong love?" Harry asks looking down at the younger boy wrapping his arms around him.

"I had a bad dream." Louis says looking up at Harry. Harry wipes the remaining tears off his face with his thumb. 

"Mind telling me what it was about sweetheart?" 

"When I came home from the studio I found you cheating on me." Louis says his eyes glistening with moisture. 

Harry's shocked because he would never ever do anything to hurt his baby. He'd go to hell and back for him. All he wants to do is protect Louis from the evils of the world.

"Baby why do you dream such things? That's never gonna happen. Not now not ever I love you too much to even consider doing that. Louis we're married now and nothing's ever gonna tear us apart." Harry says kissing the boys forehead.

"Promise me you'll never leave me." Louis asks nuzzling his face into Harry's shirt.

"I promise." Harry says picking up Louis to take him to the bed. 

"I meant it love you mean the whole damn world to me." Harry says then he leans in to kiss Louis. 

Louis smiles at him and lays his head on Harry's chest. 

 

And for the rest of the day Harry whispers sweet reassuring words into Louis' ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is very much appreciated ♡


End file.
